clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kallie Jo
Chat Kallie, i've been having some glitches with chat. It wont let me in and when i am, no one is there. You can go into chat right? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:01, February 21, 2014 (UTC) can you investigate whoever did attack on WIKIA? OH YEAH?! why don't you just investigate whoever did a DDOS Attack on all networks... and, if the ddos attack continues, i will have to find out who it is! Thanks ~ Kirlia #Angry Chatroom Kallie, not to sound like a buzzkill, but you should seriously keep an eye on this blog. Your pal: Vicyorus (talk) 02:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) What exactly happened to chat? I missed a lot didn't I.. WM, Yo. 06:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Just curious, On the wiki's voting policy, it says inactive users cannot vote. So, how long does it take without editing for a person to be labeled as inactive? Thanks, CK Need help? 06:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Need Advice Hi Kallie, As you know I am on holiday and I am not able to play CP on my iPad, therefore, this means that I am not able to get the daily spins. I was going to private message a few friends from the Chat Room to see if someone would be able to log-in for me, but I have discovered the Chat Room is not functioning correctly, what would be the best solution to this? I would be sad to loose the spins. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia is derping again. It happens at least trice a week, get used to it. 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Dude! What happened to the chat? ~Perapin :) (talk) 21:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia is derping again. It happens at least trice a week, get used to it. 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Do we still need this? Hi Kallie, That's right, it's not needed anymore- feel free to remove it. P.S. cool archive template theme :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) IRC Tech needs to talk to you on IRC Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 23:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) IRC chat Please come to the IRC chat, Kallie. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 01:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Can't import avatar with out using Facebook Hey Kallie Jo I do not know how to import the avatar I want. Can you please leave me a comment. Lavaguy64 (talk) 23:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Thank you for your help. Lavaguy64 (talk) 01:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) JSON Please stop deleting page JSON. CPFollower (talk) 15:16, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Blog You might want to put my blog on the site news! I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 16:48, February 23, 2014 (UTC) HEY DO NOT DO THAT IT WAS NEW. Ivanpoop1 (talk) 14:11, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Unlawful Ban WikiaMaster123 banned me unlawfully without a proper reason. Check http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Chat/Logs/04_March_2014. Also I need to speak to you in private. ~Perapin :) (talk) 05:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) HELP PLEASE So during my trial, I kicked Penstubal for revealing personal information- Middle name- and got replied with a lovely huge argument from Super Miron and C H U N KY, who even said he hadn't read the policy, and Miron said things like "Middle name is fine" and I said that it does not say that in the policy. Then he started taking the mickey outta me. I need help urgently please. Check logs if you do not believe me, also, Callum Fawsitt is with me on this. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 18:35, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Leader :Sorry, Kallie. Just to let you know I've gone on chat and dealt with this issue. Thanks! --Roger6881 (talk) 20:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I'm aware, Callum let me know in chat. :P Kallie Jo (talk) 20:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::I know it's sorta late to reply, but i did NOT reveal my middle name. It was supposed to be a joke around my username, and i was pointing out the "stu" part, which is in the middle of the username. --[[User:Penstubal|'Penstubal']] (Talk) 21:41, March 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your body item Thanks! It is the Stout Warrior Armor. Which potion will choose? 15:02, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Why Why did u delete "U Got The Wrong Guy" it was a Club Penguin story ok! Lavaguy64 (talk) 22:32, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Content parent here, and in chat minecraft creeper said, "he is shirtless" Can we please get this person blocked from chatting with our kids? Lavaguy64 (talk) 23:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for moving the page! I have to thank you. I had made a page for myself, but I made a mistake in the naming. Then you corrected it! Thanks! You're a great user! :D Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 19:56, March 11, 2014 (UTC) About my Page that I made you deleted Hi Kallie! I understand that you deleted my page with the comments "There's a 99% possibility he was talking about the FIFA World Cup, which also starts in June." - When you said this are you trying to explain to me that it's not a party or that the party name isn't 'World Cup Party' it's "Fifa World Cup Party", if so please let me know, if not let me know what you meant! 'Thanks Callum Fawsitt! ' Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt! I DIDN'T DO IT! What did I do? I didn't insult Twinkie! Why did Chris ban me? You said if I do it one more time then I'll be banned! I didn't! Twinkie is telling you lies! Boardude (talk) 15:12, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Boobear790 (talk) 00:41, March 16, 2014 (UTC) POTW BACKGROUND http://prntscr.com/316eej Proof it's real Boobear790